A very different love story
by JuleZH
Summary: Minerva and Albus - a very different love story. This story focuses on snippets of their life together. Takes place in the same story line as my other story "Harry Potter and the very different Sixth Year" and although not absolutely necessary, it might be better to read that one too to understand some scenes from this story better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Story takes place in the same story line as my other story "Harry Potter and the very different Sixth Year" and will focus on snippets from Minerva and Albus' life together. This story will start out as a sort of Prequel to my other story, but will probably go beyond what I have planed for "Harry Potter and the very different Sixth Year" in the end. I've been thinking about writing a story about Albus and Minerva for some time now. Nevertheless special thanks for this story goes to minnie313 who (with her Review) gave me the necessary encouragement to pursue this idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me but the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Professor and student

Minerva McGonagall was a bright student – there was no way anyone could deny this: top in nearly all of her classes, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Prefect and Head Girl … the Seventh Year was surely a force to be reckoned with.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he watched his star pupil walk away her long, dark hair moving in tune with her steps. She was probably the brightest witch he had ever had the pleasure to teach - and that was to say something. After all he had been at Hogwarts for what … nearly twenty years now. He could still remember clearly when he had first met Minerva. Back then she'd only been a small First Year with two pigtails and bright intelligent green eyes that even back then betrayed her eagerness to prove herself. Ever since that first Transfiguration lesson where Minerva had made the task of transfiguring a toothpick into a needle look entirely too simple, she'd become some sort of protégée of him and under his tutelage he'd seen her grow up into beautiful young woman – entirely too beautiful maybe.

Albus sighed as he finally tore his gaze from the retreating form of his favourite student. "You know she could be your daughter, no, granddaughter even." he silently chastised himself.

At the corner of the Transfiguration corridor the dark-haired girl turned around once more and sighed before leaning against the cold stone wall for a moment.

Yes, these Animagus lessons with Professor Dumbledore were in fact very tiring – both physically and emotionally, but if she were honest with herself that was not what made her heart hammer in her chest or her knees feel all weak.

"Get a grip on yourself, McGonagall!" she silently told herself "he's after all not only more than twice your age, but also your Professor." With a sigh Minerva stood up straight again before turning towards the stairs. Poppy and Ro were surely already waiting for her in the Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Those of you who know my other stories might be surprised that the chapters of this story tend to be so short. Actually I already have most of the chapters for this story writtten and most of them will be rather short (though the other chapters will probably be at least a bit longer than this one)**

* * *

Animagus Transformation

"I did it!" Minerva screamed as soon as she had her own human mouth back. Enthusiastically she threw her arms around Albus' neck and hugged him. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Albus cleared his throat loudly and stepped out of her embrace. There was a long moment of silence between them as a deep red glow overcame Minerva's cheeks. The silence was finally broken by Albus' voice: "Yes, you did it, my dear … and I have to say you make an exceptionally beautiful little feline."

They both had to laugh at that statement and their laughter finally broke the tension that had still been left in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter. REVIEWS please (Do I sound desperate ... Yes, I do, but I don't care :)**

* * *

Grieving

Sometimes Albus Dumbledore hated his job. Yes, he loved to see his students grow up, discover their individual strengths and become (more or less) responsible young adults. But it was the sending them out into the world on their own part that was truly difficult for him – especially in times as These. He had taught both Malcom and Robert as students here at Hogwarts … Suddenly Albus was brought out of his dark thoughts by a small knock at his office door.

"Enter!" The door opened and in stepped Minerva with an unusually stern expression on her face – as if she knew already what he had to tell her.

"Sit down please, Ms McGonagall." Albus Dumbledore didn't consider himself an exceptionally brave wizard. Yes, he had faced Dragons and dark wizards in his life, but now the only thing he wanted to do was run away.

The use of her formal title in combination with his tone of voice seemed to have proven to Minerva that something was definitely amiss for she sat down in front of his desk without further comment.

"I received an owl from your grandmother Katherine today. There was an attack at the manor." Albus said. There was a small pause as his voice broke at the thought of what he had to tell her now. Then he continued: "I'm so sorry, Minerva, but no one survived."

Albus had expected her to shout, to cry, to break down and hex everything around her. But her reaction, or rather lack of any reaction, was even worse. She just sat there on her chair, in front of his desk unmoving, her eyes closed, her beautiful face void of any expression.

When she did finally open her eyes, it broke Albus' heart to see the expression in those wonderful green orbs. The news of the death of basically all her family had robbed her eyes of the last traces of that childlike light-heartedness and innocence.

Suddenly he stood up and with three long strides he went around to the other side of the table. Without further thought he gathered her up in his arms – may propriety be dammed.

Only then, enclosed in Albus' strong arms did Minerva finally let go of the last string of strength she'd been clinging to in order to not break down completely. Ugly sobs racked her whole body while she cried into Albus' light-blue robes – light-blue like the sky over McGonagall Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, first review! Special thanks for that to Barby96sb. I'm aiming for a second one for this chapter. - so click on the nice button below. So, here it is, the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Christmas**

It was early on Christmas morning when Minerva nervously knocked on the door of Albus' office a small present wrapped in red paper in her hand. She'd told herself that the only reason for her current position in front of her Transfiguration teacher's office door early on Christmas morning was the fact that she had felt lonely all alone in Gryffindor tower as everyone had gone home for the holidays to visit their families – everyone except for her of course. She had no family left to visit – that was to say apart from her grandmother Katherine. But to tell the truth the old lady was a regular dragon.

However even if all that was true, that wasn't the main reason why she was standing at her teacher's door at half past eight on Christmas morning. If she was honest with herself she really had just longed to see him.

Finally she heard steps approach on the other side of the door and only moments later the door was opened by a rather bleary-eyed Albus Dumbledore. He seemed surprised to find her standing there in front of his door, but let her in after only a moment of hesitation.

"Good morning, Minerva" he said trying to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"Good morning to you too, Professor and merry Christmas" she answered "I just thought …"

The words seemed to suddenly leave her – something that was very untypical for Minerva McGonagall – so against better knowledge he just beckoned her to follow him through the hidden door into his private quarters. Albus' quarters were different from what Minerva had expected – less perfect and more comfortable than she had imagined. In the centre of the room was a pair of comfortable-looking blue plush chairs and the walls of the rectangular room were lined almost completely by bookshelves that Held, apart from his books, a collection of different titbits and delicate small instruments. In one corner someone had put up a small Christmas tree that looked slightly lost in the otherwise decoration-free room – probably the work of a devoted house-elf, Minerva thought.

Albus meanwhile gestured for Minerva to sit down in one of the armchairs while he went into his bedroom to change into his day clothes. When he returned he was wearing dark-blue robes with gold twinkling stars on them for the holiday.

Minerva McGonagall was not the type to be nervous, but right now she felt a slight fluttering of her nerves. Taking private tutoring lessons from your favourite teacher (that you were by the way totally and completely smitten with) and just knocking on the man's door early on Christmas morning were two completely different things. "So, Minerva, what are you actually doing here?" This didn't help at all. Hoping to prolong the inevitable answer Minerva just silently handed him the wrapped present that had been sitting in her lap.

Sighing deeply Albus took the present and with a flick of his wand he quickly levitated one of the presents from under the tree over to them and handed it to Minerva. Minerva couldn't help the blush that overcame her cheeks as she watched Albus unwrap her present. She'd made those socks herself out of a bright purple wool that she'd bought during their last visit to the village. At the time she'd thought it to be a splendid idea as Albus had once told her during one of her Animagus lessons that, even though he was considered by many one of the greatest wizards alive, he often suffered from cold feet – not only literally. But now she wasn't sure anymore.

Albus opened the small soft package and out fell a pair of thick purple socks. The socks were in fact far from perfect, but it was the gesture, the simple fact that she had remembered their short conversation from some months ago and even gone through all the trouble of actually knitting them herself, that brought tears to the eyes of the great Albus Dumbledore.

After a small pause in which Minerva continued staring at her lap, she finally opened her own present. It contained a collection of wonderfully-drafted white chess pieces delicately cut out of wood. Their design exactly matched his own black pieces. "Now we can play together without you having to borrow my pieces" he explained. They spent a pleasant morning and afternoon reading, playing chess and drinking tea until it was nearly time to get ready for the Christmas feast in the Great Hall.

Albus accompanied her to the door of his office. At the door Minerva turned around once more to say goodbye. It was intended only as a chaste kiss on the cheek – a sweet gesture meant to thank him for a pleasant day that had effectively kept her from her dark thoughts about her family and how much she missed them especially on a day such as this. But somehow he had moved his head just in the decisive moment, so that her lips crashed onto his. The kiss was intense and everything she had ever dreamt of – even if it lasted only for a few seconds. She could feel his soft, warm lips on her own, moving, reaching for more. Involuntarily she moaned slightly. The soft sound of pleasure escaping her lips brought Albus out of his daze. A hand moved between their bodies and pushed her back – not forcefully, but with determination.

"That is so wrong, Minerva" His voice sounded slightly strained and it took Albus all of his willpower to not pull her back into his arms when he saw the hurt in her beautiful emerald eyes. He had expected her to blush, to be ashamed, maybe even to cry – but yet again Minerva McGonagall surprised him as she just stood fixed in the doorway looking at him. The emotions in her eyes were so intense and raw and full of longing that he had to break the eye contact with her before he would do anything they would both regret later on.

"I'm your teacher, Minerva. A teacher more than three times your senior" he stated looking down at his shoes. "Hell, I could be your grandfather." It was the first time in all those years that Minerva had heard her mentor swear. The tone in his voice made it absolutely clear that there was no use discussing this with him – he had made up his mind.

"So, then I'll be going now, Professor?" Minerva had intended to sound calm and collected – like the adult that she almost was. But she couldn't help the question mark that somehow crept in at the end of her sentence. He just nodded his head not trusting his voice to answer. The door fell shut behind Minerva with a loud thud that seemed to echo in his head and the great Albus Dumbledore sank down to the floor next to the door, head in hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Second Review ... Yeah!**

* * *

Graduation

"Miss McGonagall!" Minerva flinched when she heard a voice behind her. Even after all this time it still pained her to hear him address her so formally. Ever since their 'incident' at Christmas - even in her mind Minerva couldn't bring herself to call it a kiss - Albus had resolutely returned to addressing her with her formal title – even if it was only the two of them. Nevertheless those occasions had been rare anyway. She just hadn't felt like going to their private lessons anymore – it just hurt too much to be in his presence. Even in class she hadn't been her normal eager self while she sat in her new seat in the last row, her nose buried in the textbook trying to not draw any attention to herself. Poppy and Ro has asked her more than once if she was fine, but she'd always just shrugged them off pretending to not notice the worried glances her two best friends kept throwing at her.

Minerva was brought out of her thoughts when Albus turned to her date for the evening. Charlus Potter had been Head Boy together with her that school year.

"Mr Potter, would you mind if I burrowed that wonderful young lady for one dance?" And before Minerva even had as much as a chance to mentally prepare herself, she found herself led off to the dance floor by the very man she both most wanted and dreaded dancing with. The dance was a classic waltz and Albus easily kept up with her advanced steps. All in all they made a good couple. Heads all around the room turned to follow them as they expertly made their way across the dance floor.

Albus tried to tell himself that there was nothing that could be considered as improper about him sharing a dance with his star pupil at her graduation ball, but he sincerely hoped that not everybody in the room could feel the tension that was growing between them with every passing second. Finally Albus couldn't stand the silence anymore and turned to his dance partner: "Congratulations, Miss McGonagall! 'Outstanding' in all of your N.E.W.T's – that's truly impressive!" Minerva just shrugged, but stayed silent otherwise and after a pause he continued, though more silent this time: "You do look very good in this dress, Minerva. I'm sure that every man in the room envies Mr Potter for his date tonight." For a moment Minerva looked down at her dress – a dream of dark green silk that only seemed to underline the glow of her bright emerald eyes. The soft fabric of the dress twirled around her ankles as she moved in tact with the music while her loose hair fell down her back like a curtain of black silk.

Albus thought that the small blush that overtook her delicate features now, made her if possible look even more beautiful. At that moment Minerva finally looked up and met his gaze – something she'd avoided at all costs ever since Christmas. For a brief moment he could read in her eyes like in an open book. The question that was written there was unmistakable. He sighed and shook his head slightly, almost unnoticeably. He could see her eyes glaze over as a dark shadow overcame them and she turned her head, unsuccessfully trying to hide the look of hurt in her eyes from him. Luckily the song ended at that very moment and Minerva all but fled from the dance floor as soon as the band had played their last tune.

The next morning Minerva McGonagall left Hogwarts with a successful diploma in hand and a broken heart in her chest. From the window of his office Albus' eyes followed Minerva's slim form as she and the other graduates made their way down towards the station of Hogsmead. She never turned to around to look at Hogwarts one last time and Albus felt like she'd taken a part of him with her.

"Maybe, maybe one day, we'll see each other again, Minerva my dear!" he said as he turned around to face the chaos of paperwork on his desk with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm finally back - at least with a small chapter for this story. Actually I don't really have that much time for writing at the moment, so this is a chapter that I already wrote some time ago. There is in fact one more chapter of this story that I have already finished. So there might be an update very soon!**

 **Disclaimer: It's been so long, but Harry Potter is still not mine!**

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall hated her job as an Auror. By now she didn't even know why she had decided to become one in the first place, but she'd just been so full of hate after she had left Hogwarts, after the death of her family … after well, everything. The sentiment had only gotten worse ever since she was stuck in her office all day doing paperwork. She sighed as she climbed up the stairs to her tiny apartment in Diagon Alley with difficulty. Today her left leg hurt like hell again. She'd been hurt badly during an attack by Grindelwald's followers some months ago while on a mission and her injured leg still troubled her from time to time.

It was really pitiful … "I'm a 26 years-old witch living alone in a shoebox-sized excuse of an apartment without any family and with a job that I hate." She thought as she searched for keys and opened the door. Most of her old classmates were either exceptionally successful in their careers by now or had at least three children and a family to care for. And she didn't get to see either of those kinds very often – not even Poppy and Ro with whom she had been nearly inseparable back in their Hogwarts days. Poppy had successfully finished her training at St. Mungo's last year and now worked as fully-trained medi-witch there, while Ro had in fact gone into professional Quidditch and worked as a Chaser for the 'Holihead Harpies'.

She sighed as she plopped down onto one of her two hard wooden stools and shifted through her mail: bill, bill, invitation to another wedding that she wouldn't go to, another bill and a card with an exceptionally ugly baby on it announcing the birth of the next Abbot heir … until … the last letter in the stack made her pulse quicken. Lion, snake badger and eagle – the Hogwarts crest. It was impossible to see it, to think about Hogwarts without her thoughts immediately turning to him. She'd not heard from him since their shared dance at her graduation ball almost ten years ago. But she knew of course that he had followed Armando Dippet as the headmaster of the school after the former's death some weeks ago – it had been all around the 'Daily Prophet'.

With shaking hands she turned the thick, yellowish envelope around and there it was … her name written in his elegant hand in purple ink. Taking a deep breath to calm herself – it was after all only a letter – she finally opened the envelope.

One week later Minerva McGonagall found herself standing yet again in front of the Hogwarts gates where her future employer was supposed to pick her up. Nervously she straightened her new dark red robes for the probably tenth time in the last two minutes. Finally a midnight-blue figure appeared at the castle's door and made his way down toward her.

Minerva had thought that her heart would at least flutter slightly upon seeing him again for the first time after so many years, but strangely enough it didn't. "Well, maybe it was after all only a school girl crush." She thought. As if to prove her wrong, her heart suddenly did a summersault before starting to beat so fast that she was quite sure he could hear it when he lent forward to kiss her cheek in greeting.

"Minerva my dear, so good to see you!" he said levitating her luggage from the damp grass.

Her emotions still in turmoil, Minerva still wasn't able to form proper words and just followed him wordlessly as he silently started towards the castle.

As they wordlessly made their way to her new quarters Albus had to stop several times to let her catch up. "I've heard about the attack." He finally broke the silence between them "is your leg still troubling you?" In reply she just shrugged and determinately marched on. Minerva had always hated admitting weakness and Albus Dumbledore was defiantly the last man on earth she would go to, to cry about her small aches.

Finally they reached the painting of Godric Gryffindor and Albus gave the password. The portrait swung open and they stepped in through the doorway. Minerva couldn't help but blush at the memory of what had happened exactly in this spot so many Christmases ago and a quick glance at Albus showed her that his cheeks, too, seemed slightly pinkish.

It was strange seeing the room like this, so completely empty. She could still clearly remember how the room had looked like back when it had been Albus' quarters. And if she closed her eyes she could still recall the particular smell of the room … parchment, ink, something sweet and lemony and some other smell that even her cat-like senses couldn't identify, but that was quintessentially Albus Dumbledore.

She reopened her eyes and found Albus staring intently at her. For the briefest of moments she thought that he would lean down and kiss her, but that moment passed quickly when Albus suddenly turned away. Shaking his head slightly as if to clear it from the tension that hung thick in the room he finally turned to her once again: "If you still play chess, I'd be honoured if you would like to join me in my office for a game sometime" he said and with a smile he added: "I haven't had a worthy opponent for at least a decade now."


End file.
